Destiny Online
by MechDude45
Summary: This is my first story to publish and to do a cross over. If I am doing this right then yeah! If not than I need to keep working on whatever I need to improve on. The story is a cross over of Destiny and Sword Art Online, enjoy and hope you like it. Also I am new here so still learning more about this website.


Title: Unrealistic

 **Chapter 1**

 **S.A.O. VERSION DESTINY**

It has been a year since we all tried the new Oculus Rift Neural Link. Who could blame gamers when playing a MMORPG that is an enhanced better version of Destiny. I was one of those many thousands who signed in to play the game as well. Practically everyone thought it would be fun, nothing would go wrong. That first day of playing went great until we couldn't log off the game. Soon finding out that we were not playing a harmless video game but playing for our lives. The game creators had set up the game to where everyone will have to finish it to log off. Of course it would be hard so they set it up as if at least one of us win the game, so we can all leave. All we had to do was reach planet one hundred, or what it is a called planet X, to beat the boss.

Each planet has its own enemy alien upon along with some other aliens from different planets as well. However the majority of the Aliens were the dominant species. Of course there was safe zones on the planets so we can have outposts or living quarters. Damn there are just several different planets where they are peaceful and have a major range upon many safe zones. Other planets, however were almost nothing more than war zones and a few safe zones. The game also was designed to be realistic and we had markets for food or equipment, we could hunt for food, have cash to buy food or supplies, not mention rent rooms or buy houses for you or many people, and also buy big places like palaces or major outposts. It was meant to be almost real life, and you could do many things. You could sell weapons, make weapons, sell food, be a merchant, a warrior, an assassin, anything.

Now as for how we fight or live, you know what I mean. In the beginning of the game you have to pick three types of warriors no matter what. You could be a Hunter, Titan, or Warlock, and once you pick from there you are free to do whatever you want. As for strength in this game it relies upon a leveling system. You know the "you are now level 20" and all that sort of stuff. So far we don't know how long it goes until you hit you max main level. There are sub levels that help you boost you up a bit but you mostly level up through fighting. As for the sub levels they are skills you can have in the game. As if in real life such as cooking, fishing, archery, building, sewing, crafting, and more. Now with levels along you got to have armor. Armor that is suited to you when you are fighting, and armor that are in categories. We also just have clothes for everyday life as well. I had almost forgotten about weapons and skills with it.

You see as we level up you can earn weapons when you defeat an alien or from leveling up. After a while it is from killing and you can improve your weapons or make new ones. After a while these weapons and armor can help you get individual skills like the rest, or an exclusive skill for yourself. Along with natural abilities that everyone is allowed at first. This would sound great to play if you didn't actually had to play/ fight for your actual life. Most of our weapons are guns but even then guns can have a certain amount of bullets, but some of the aliens drop packs of them so you can have more ammunition. This game again sounds awesome, but it take your toll on you.

You see if you die in the game, your Neural Link will send an electrical impulse to your brain to shut it down, along with your heart. Sure you can be playing with friends, or in a guild, but seeing people die right in front of you is scary. All you think about is whether you might survive or not. There are other players, like me, who play as a solo player. At least we won't have people to worry about or anything. For me I saw many of my own friends die in here. The ones I knew from real life and in the game. For friends in real life I know many living simple lives and evading the battle and some who are fighting. As for online friends only some are actually living, and many are fighting. I guess when you are face with a war it shows your true self to the world.

That is the other thing about this game. Other people can adjust to it so they can survive, while several can't. Those who couldn't either lost their minds or took the easy way out of this game. Obviously I was with the ones who had adjusted to this lifestyle. Figures I call this lifestyle, but if you were to ask a year ago me I would laugh. The point is this game is something nobody should have to be in. We have been in here for a full year and we are only on Planet 56, or the jungle planet. We still have 44 planets left to go through, and none of us know how much longer or strength we need for that.

My name in this game is Angeal, and if I am right I am 19 years old. I am a Titan Class and if I am right, one of a few strongest players in this game. I am at level 70, have a house on planet 50, solo player, never been in a guild, have been on point of the attack since day one. Got class Soldier- T light armor but major endurance, plenty of money in which I don't use, and rare class weaponry. Weird that in this game I got people worrying about me, even when I seem like I push them away. Especially with one girl who is called in this game Amber. Of course we know who we really are since the Neural Link hacked into our brain to create our avatars on how we really look like. When we were told this was a death game our avatars were changed to look like us entirely, that includes gender. I was still a guy and my name at least fit my gender, and the same for Amber who is an actual girl who is a Hunter class. I swear when it come to her she always is worried about me and …. never mind, but she is one of the strongest players in the game as well.

Right now I am on Planet 56 on a routine patrol on my own to find the boss area. I was just walking around when I intercepted a distress call, "MAYDAY MAYDAY! Front line troops in need of help! Found boss room and is under heavy fire from ground troops! AI units can't work upon teleporting, nor summon light cycles! We are running low on ammo and have two deaths! Someone please help! We are in sector 28 - 3! MAYDAY …. (Repeating)." I looked at the map and wondered where I was. Once looked I said to myself, "Great I am the one who is near them. Well I might as well try to save them." I got my AI out to summon my light cycle so I could get to them quickly. As I was heading towards the area my light cycle acted sort of crazy. As I was about 50 yards from the entrance when my light cycle's engine exploded and the whole thing turned to code.

"What the hell," I said, "I would have expected from trying to get past the entrance, but 50 yards away? This boss already sounds like bad news." I quickly ran towards the boss area to see another front-line squad helping the other squad. However as soon as the last enemy was left standing one of the soldiers was about to shoot it. I yelled, "Don't Or Else You Will …" The gun was shot and they were looking at me wondering why I said that. Before anybody could say anything a Raid ship came by and dropped a large pod in the middle of the area. Steam came out of all sides and the door opened rapidly. However we couldn't see the boss and he didn't even show a sword, a gun, or even armor. I quickly made my way to one of the squads and asked one of them, "Why are you just standing around!?" The leader turned around and it was a female leader. Of course we can never see each other faces unless we are in a safe zone to where we can take off our helmets, and if we defeat the boss this area becomes a safe zone to all. She replied, "The situation is bad and we have a chance to try to get past this damn planet. Also who the hell are …" (background) "AAAHHHH!"

Before I went to go talk to her we didn't notice that two of the attacked squad went up to the pod. Their guns were fully loaded to see what was inside. Next thing you see they were splicer attached to five big claw fingers. Before the leader could finish her question we looked at where the screams were. One soldier flew across the area and the other was stuck in the claws of a boss. The arms were visible until the whole boss came out. A hideous boss came out with four arms, skinny, 12 feet high, jaws that could crush a transporter, and it was dark red. The soldier was still alive in his claws until the boss bit off his head. Over the head of the boss was the name and 4 health bars. The female leader said, "it's the ... The…" I finished the name and said angrily, "Hive Reaper."

Within about 10 seconds the last two people in of the first attack squad died by its hand. I quickly said, "Everyone take cover and have your comps are up. Avoid the claws and move quickly because its speed is fast!" Everyone did as I said, and I pulled the female leader with me so she can be out of harms way. I asked her, "I know you have a squad of ten people and I want to know if any of them are bazooka users? Also how many of your troops have high skills with snipers and fusion rifles?" She snapped out of her shock and replied, "Yes … I got three bazooka users with full ammo, and all the soldiers are high upon sniper and fusion rifle skills. I am more of a three burst gunner. What about you? What do you have planned?" I looked at the area real quick to get a better plan from our surroundings. I explained, "Yeah I got a plan. I need all three bazooka users, and three snipes to take the high grounds to where the boss can barely reach them. As for the rest I need them to use their fusion rifle to either do great damage to them or distract them from the snipers and bazookas. I am mostly a semi-automatic gunner as well. I will try to distract the boss the most of all. You will join your squad and try to do most of the damage."

She said, "That sounds like a good plan, but I will also help you distract the boss the most. If you say no then I will still try to help you." I shook my head in trying to convince her not to. I finally said, "Alright you can help me but you better be careful got it! Tell your soldiers I will go and start distracting the boss." As I left, the leader told her troops the information about the plan. In a few minutes everyone was in position to take the boss. As for me I was still shooting at him to make sure everyone wasn't its target. I soon heard, "FIRE!" I jumped back and saw everyone do as I said. The bazookas got a direct hit on the boss as well as the snipers. The rest took out their fusion rifles and started getting direct hits as well. The leader came by my side to heal me real quick. She said, "I told you I will be helping you and I don't want you to die either."

We were doing great upon the boss, but the fight kept going. It took about fifteen minutes for us to get him to be on his last bar and in the red zone. That was our greatest mistake as usual. The boss suddenly started to scream in a high pitch sound. The leader said, "This doesn't make since upon why it is doing this!" I replied, "It is! Looks like this boss has a secondary mode, which only activates until it hits red! This looks like a rogue boss now! Meaning if we don't stop it here then we are screwed! (I yelled at everyone) Keep Firing! Don't let it go into its secondary form!" We soon found ourselves using our ultimate moves and heavy weapons on it. That boss was soon into its secondary form which its muscles' grew ten times in size making it quicker than our sensors can detect. However before it can make its first move it let out a blast of high power energy which knocked down most of our soldiers. Luckily the leader and I were the last two still up. The other thing is that the boss's health was nearly done so we needed to finish him.

"Come on," I said, "We can finish him off. I will distract, and you try to shot his head!" She nodded, I ran towards the boss and shot at him. It was weird since I tried to shoot the body which did no damage. The leader did shot at his head which almost finished him off until he swung his arm directly at her. I guess if you actually do damage you automatically become a target. Most likely that swing got her badly so I ran fast towards her. The boss was about to swing his claws at her again but I used a special abilities to punch and stun a target. The boss wasn't stunned but confused for a bit. That gave me enough time to get her and move her out of the way and into safety. I got a healing pack and used it on her. She looked at me and asked, "Why did you save me? You would have died." I replied, "If you die I won't have anyone to thank right after. Also others' lives are more important than my life when they still have much to live for. Stay here I will finish him." I ran straight towards the boss hoping to get a shot at him, but he got out of his state of confusion. I threw a grenade at him which electrocuted him for a bit. The boss swung and I slid to dodge the hit. I slid right passed him, got out my high powered sniper rifle and shot him right in between the eyes.

The boss's health bar was gone, and he was about to go. However he stuck around for a bit by falling on me which knocked me out by the force of impact. I guess the body turned to code and the leader ran right towards me where she shook me. She said, "Hey wake up now! Come on wake up we won!" I opened my eyes to see her still wearing her helmet. I asked, "Good, but has the portal entrance opened up to the transport to the next planet and the regular safe zone teleported. Also are your troops ok and all of them alive?" She looked around to see everything appear and her all her troops to be alive as well. She replied, "Thanks to you all my troops are still alive and everything else has appeared. As well as this being a new safe zone now." She held out her hand as a jester of help. I took her hand and she pulled me right up. After which she ordered her soldiers to go on the transport to open up the new planet and safe zone portal, then go to base and get some rest. She watched them take the transport without her.

I asked, "Why didn't you go with them?" She turned around and replied, "Well for one I wanted to stay and talk to you. First I have to say is thank you, and I don't think we would have won if you didn't showed up. Second I would like to treat you for saving me from the boss personally. If that is okay with you?" She was taking off her helmet when I said, "No problem and sure I wouldn't mind. By the way my name is …. Wait Amber?!" Her helmet was fully off for me to see her. She was stunned and asked, "You know who I am? Wait who are you then?" I took off my helmet to show her it was me. She continued, "Angeal! You're back on the front lines again?! I heard you died in the massacre of planet 45! I don't have you as a friend so I didn't know if it was true."

Planet 45 was so far the hardest planet ever. The boss was multiple bosses whose levels would combine into an almost unbeatable boss. I shook my head and replied, "No I wasn't, and you are not the first to tell me that as well. I guess I have some explaining to do since I haven't seen you as well since planet 20's boss." She nodded her head and stayed quiet for a bit. Finally she said, "Okay then, well let's get to planet 42 I know a great little diner with some good food at a town called Magnav." I nodded and we made our way to the safe zone portal. We stood on top of it together and both said out loud, "Planet 42, Magnav!"

 **Chapter 2**

 **Catching up**

We were place almost to the back and had a window to our side. The place was somewhat empty when we arrive which I felt was appropriate because apparently we are both well known throughout all of Destiny. Don't exactly know how they know, but oh well I don't care for fame or infamy. Amber asked, "Well I am surprised to see you alive, I got to ask first why you were near the sector of the boss's area?" I replied, "Well I wanted to see if I could find the boss's area first, study it and give the coordinates to the rest of the front lines. I was a little bit off when I heard the distress signal from the first line squad that was attacked. I am guessing you have other questions too huh? Along with actual information such as how have you been in the last year as well." She nodded a little, then looked out the window.

Amber said, "Yeah I still got questions but I would also like to know how you been as well. You know a conversation like in the good old days. …. I also would like to say sorry when I got mad at you on floor 20 as well. I shouldn't have …" I interrupted her, "Don't be sorry ok. You were doing what you were doing as second in command of one of the greatest guilds known in all of Destiny. Which reminds me, I see you are still in it." She nodded and continued, "Well I remember a certain someone telling me to stick with a guild if I was good at what I was doing. Anyways I would like to know how you were not killed in the fight of 45."

I told her the whole story about planet 45. I explained that I was caught in the blast of the boss when we set up the bomb for them. A lot of people were knocked out and I had actually finished off the boss since one of those grunts were very powerful. As a result I got final kill, opened up the next planet before anybody got up, and left. I explained how I sort of left front lines for a bit because I had to help a few squads who were trapped on certain places of certain planets. Mostly due to them being in little safe zones that were in the middle of a battle fields full of high level aliens and weapons. It took me a while but I got many of them out and safe. Of course some of them couldn't teleport out for some reason, but again I helped them out. That is when I heard some of the rumors about me, including planet 45. Amber also had one hell of a time in her own ways as well. She had to face a few of the bosses time to time and had rescued some l.l.p.'s (Low level players) who were in way over their heads. Her skills with many of her weapons were quite well great as well. If I am right she is a level 60.

"So," Amber said, "no wonder I kept hearing all those rumors about the Sniper Phantom, and the Dark Assassin. At least people know you from what you did. I know that I am known as Gunner Girl and Fire Burst. I don't know why on the Fire Burst." I explained, "Well with Gunner Girl you looked pretty well mean as a gunner, and I do mean that as a good way. As for Fire Burst it is simple. When a fire bursts it is fast and you were almost as fast as the boss when he was in his first form." She thought about it the laughed upon realizing it. She replied, "Well that does explain a lot, and thanks for the compliments. By the way sorry about bring you here I would have took us to my house so I could cook us something to eat instead. However I am out of food today and need to restock on many of my supplies." I looked at her confused in many forms of ways. I asked, "So you do own a house, thought you would have rented a room at a hotel like many players still do. Also you can cook? I mean anybody could cook, but I thought you also went into many of these diners or merchants." She got kind of mad but sighed a bit right after. Amber said, "Yes, I sold an old house I used to own on floor 28, and bought a new house on planet 54. I can also cook and my level is high on that specific skill." I was shocked by everything on what she said. I replied, "Wow that is just wow. Wait planet 54? Those places are expensive. However I can't complain on my house on planet 50."

She asked, "Planet 50 huh? I didn't know you were an ocean side type of guy." I kind got nervous and said, "Well it was a good price plus I can go fishing whenever I want to. I mean in IRL I went fishing for a while with my dad so I kind of got it for one of many reasons why." She looked at me in a strange way. Before I realized she did I looked up and asked, "What? Is there something wrong with the graphics again?" She shook her head and replied, "No the graphics are fine. I was just wondering that is all." I looked at her confused and she continued, "Angeal I got to ask. How long have you been fighting?" I replied, "Amber you know as well as I do on how ..." She interrupts to say, "Angeal that is not what I meant. You know what I mean as well. I see it in you all the time. You put on a fake smile for the world to see it, making them think you are alright. When in the long run you are not. It is because you are not that makes you fight alone. The reason why you fight solo all the time, even when you have friends still alive and there for you. I know you got plenty in here and in IRL, and you also friend them to keep an eye on them to make sure they are safe. So I will ask you again and be truthful to me. How long have you been fighting?"

For the first time ever someone knew. I said, "For a long time now. Can't exactly tell you when because even I don't really know myself. Actually I do it is just I guess I forgot when over time." I lowered my head in just plain shame. I laughed hysterically a little bit, but then just stopped. I continued, "I am serious when I say you are the first to see a little of the real me. Something that anybody can never do because of me." She replied, "Angeal I can tell that you have been hurt in many ways. I just want you to know …" She blushed a little and continued, "I am here for you if you want." It was strange but I wanted to cry. However I stopped myself looked at her and said, "Thank you Amber, I still don't have you as a friend do I? Well then that will change." I went on my menu and sent the offer for her to be my friend. She smiled knowing that I did that for her. In my mind it wasn't just an invite to be one of my friends, but more.

So for the rest of the afternoon we just talked. Mostly about the stories we heard from other planets, and our own adventures. I found out her armor was a speed type of armor, Class hyper- K. That type of armor is difficult to use since you need the speed skills to handle it, but she was able to handle it as if it was level 1 equipment. My equipment might make me lose only a little bit of agility, but both speed and endurance are better than anyone else's who is a Titan. Mostly they would go for Endurance and strength, but I cover way more than those alone. I also know Amber had never been in a relationship in IRL or in Destiny. So have I as well, but I didn't think at the time why she mentioned it to me.

It was the middle of the night when we realized it was dark outside. I ask, "Should we keep talking or should we go?" Amber sighed and replied, "We have to go no matter what. Remember we have to keep fighting on the front lines." I nodded and we both got up. We walked towards the middle of the town so we can get to the portal when a message came in my inbox. Not to mention Amber's which was weird. I opened it up to see it was from the strongest player in Destiny with a report.

From: Westlaw

Title: Planet 56 - 57 news

To all of the front-lines,

This is commander Westlaw of the Night of Flames, and this is a report consists of the main mission. Yesterday at 0735 hours, squad team MATE discovered the boss area, and called for help upon other squads. Squad GULF was near the distress call and a solo player came to help. Upon arrival squad Mate was completely wiped out. As for Gulf and the solo player they had destroyed the boss and opened up the transport from Jungle planet (56) to Rose planet (57). Rose planet is so far a safe zone planet.

-Boss name for 56:

The Hive Reaper

-Player who destroyed boss:

Solo player: Angeal

May we grow closer to our day of freedom!

 **END OF REPORT**

Amber giggle and said, "Well looks like one of my soldiers told the commander everything already. Sorry but I have a few soldiers who scan capability is great to identify everyone. He must of saw you, sorry." I just shook my head and laughed a little. I replied, "Well people were going to find out sooner or later. I was just hoping to have a little more time so I could get to the new planet." The more important thing is about the planet new information. Amber said, "Well at least the Rose Planet seems to have somewhat a weaker boss."

I thought of that too and said, "Yes but the high planets are being a little too different for a while. The attack patterns are only changing a bit but most likely as we keep going to higher level planets the aliens and bosses would change dramatically. However that is what I would do to make the game more difficult." Amber nodded and we just kept walking towards the portal gate. As we were about five feet away from this Amber stopped me. She asks, "Hey Angeal, I was wondering after the next boss fight you could join The Nights of Flames Guild?" I smiled and replied, "I will think about, but for now I will just be a solo player. I hope to see you very soon." Amber smiled back and said, "Ok well I would at least would like you to join in the future. I know you are a powerful player, but I just want you to be in it."

I laughed a bit then went on the portal first. I said to her, "Amber don't worry ok. I would like to do this again. (Shout at the portal) Planet 57, Transport Entrance!"

Two weeks past and we came to Planet 60, the Snow planet. Practically it was just a winter wonder land. There are plains made of snow and mountains with snow peaks. However it is also a dangerous place as well. These new Aliens called the Bomins uses the snow to ambush patrols and other players as well. Rumor has it the mountains are the most difficult to go in since the Bomins are more in numbers there. It was also rumored that the Bomins are guarding the boss area as well as a Christmas Town in the mountains. Others say that the Christmas town is the boss area and the boss is a Bomin that looks like Santa Clause.

Of course I wouldn't know since I haven't gotten far in the mountains. It has taken me a few days to reach about seven miles into the mountains but I have collected many areas on the map. However I had to go back into town since a storm was coming and I was running low on ammo. The only sight I saw was a town that was recently discovered within the distance, along with a few squads of Bomins in the way. As I entered a safe zone I headed to the nearest weapons shop to get some ammo. I walked in the door and see an old friend running the shop. I said, "Hey Mike how you doing?!" Mike turned around and said cheerfully, "Angeal! What's up my man? How's it been? The last time I saw you was just a month ago. What you need, Tips, advise, Ammo?" I laughed and replied, "Well I need a ton of ammo for tomorrow for a mission." Mike looked at me and said, "Mission huh? Well I can give you as much ammo as you need but what mission are you doing?" I was about to tell him when I felt someone tap my shoulder I look back and it was Amber.

She smiled and said, "Hey Angeal how have you been? Haven't seen you in a while." I replied, "Oh hey Amber, surprise to see you in this part of the mountains. What have you been up to?" Amber had her arms behind her and said, "Well I heard rumor of a certain player trying to get to the rumored town and/ or boss area. I took a guess it was you and no one else. So then I want in on you finding that town?" Mike was listening in on the whole thing and was shocked to hear what I was doing. Mike said, "Wait Angeal, you are trying to find that boss town? The myth says that if you fight the boss on Christmas evening or day his magic either decreases in half or increases by two." Amber looked behind me and noticed Mike. She replied, "O hey Mike sorry I didn't see you before. I didn't know this was your shop, and that information is pretty much helpful. (Looks at me) So looks like you're going to need help since Christmas Eve is tomorrow. Not to mention it is boss area." I didn't exactly know what to do exactly. She is one player I know of that might help me, but I didn't want her to be put at risk. I replied, "Well I don't know, plus I am not exactly sure if I am even near the town at all. Thanks for offering Amber, but I am just going to get what I need and go." After I got my ammo I walked towards the door only to have the back of my lightweight armor collar pulled. That nearly choked me and knowing my situation is not good. I turn my head a little to see Amber pointing a pistol at me.

She says, "Mike we need a moment alone, NOW!" Mike equips his coat and said, "Um sure, I need a break anyways I will go. (Goes out the door, then reopens again) Please don't destroy my shop I am still paying for it." Once the door was closed Amber was still pointing the pistol at me. She continued, "Angeal ... it has been two planets already, in which you found the boss rooms twice, and you are telling me you are not sure you are not even close to finding it? I know you are lying to me and I will not go until you agree that I come with you!" I know I am in a safe zone but that still don't mean she is scary with that gun in her hand. As I was going to make an excuse she sent me a party member invite. Short version is that we can see each others health bars and be a team whether it it for a short or long time, no time limit. Amber said, "I will keep shooting you until you say yes. Safe zone or not players can still feel the pain of a blast." I sighed and said, "Ok I give, I will join you and truthfully yes I think I found the town." Once I pressed the 'yes' button she let go of me and smiled. Amber finished off with, "Good I will see you tomorrow morning at the town square and see where we will go from there, Goodnight." Amber walked out the door smiling. As for me being clueless as ever replied to myself, "What ... just... happened?" Amber is one of many great players that I know of but why? I mean she is a nice girl, beautiful, smart, blue eyes, and... Wait what am I thinking right now?! I got a little off topic there. Lately that just has been happening, and I don't know why. maybe it is because of what some of my friends said to me a few days ago.

I visited an old friend, who I know in the real world, just to catch up and it is what he said to me that got me thinking. Flint said, "Angeal I know you have been fighting this war and I have to say thanks. However I know how difficult it can be, and I don't mean by fighting itself. This world has offered others a somewhat regular life. The question you need to ask yourself is will I find that special someone here? You may try to shield your heart but a girl out there will one day break through that shield. Your heart will accept her, but your heart will then be injured by one thing..." That one statement alone just kept going in my mind since. In real life I was going to start in the actual world so I could be independent and free like everyone else. Until I put the damn helmet on to play this game, and if I would have known it was a trap leading towards a death game then I wouldn't of. However, my time here in this world hasn't been all bad. There were many other of my own friends here, as you know, but not all of them agreed with us. When death is involved you get to see the real side of people if they hide it under layers of lies. While here I lost friends and gained new ones, so should I think of Amber as a friend or more.

One thing for sure having someone with you on a recon or regular mission, it is annoying to wait for them. As I wait at the square at 6 A.M., I was thinking to myself on what to do. I said to myself, "If there is a chance for me to find the town it might be today." As I was about to take even one step, someone tapped my shoulder. I looked behind to see someone of the Nights of Flames Guild. He said, "Hello Dark Shot, my name is Hunter and I am here to talk about Amber. I don't know who you think you are, but you will stay away from her. I have heard of your reputation and you are not suited to .." He was interrupted with Amber yelling at him, "That Is Enough Hunter! I told you not to talk to him and to stay out of this." Hunter looked at her and pointed at me explaining, "He is nothing more then a punk! I know you have heard of everything about him. I don't want you hanging out with him. You Are My Girl! You..." Amber came to my side and replied, "I am your commanding officer, and I have heard everything about Angeal. However I know him better than what the rumors say. Finally I am not your girl, I never was and I never am." She grabbed my arm and we walked to the north. I looked behind me to see Hunter looking mad as all hell, Amber jerked me to look forward and kept going.

We were out of town and I finally was stopped being dragged. I asked, "Amber stop for one second because I need answers." She did stop but didn't look at me at all. By how she stood, how she stopped, and how she was silent for a bit was a new thing for me to see. Amber replied with a stern voice, "Drop the subject, and now is not the time nor the place." I wanted to know, yet I felt as if she was afraid to tell me as well. I can see when strength is being used and she is using all of hers to hide the truth. Amber started walking again, and I followed for an hour until we made it towards the Northeastern mountain path. From there I led the way to where I stopped last, which would take another few hours. I knew where each of the aliens ambush would happen but Amber took many of them out herself, most likely to let off some steam. However she was a little reckless and I saved her a bit. A few miles to where I last stopped we were walking and we were walking side by side. I was looking at the map but I still saw in the corner of my eye she was pouting along with shivering. Now at this point she has only said "thanks" and "come on" this whole time. Other than that it has been nothing but silence the whole way. I finally break the silence asking, "Do you need a coat, you seem cold even with the Warm type armor on?" With the pout still being in place she replied, "No, I am fine. I am shivering from ... from ..." I interrupted her by throwing a small helix cube at her.

"Open it," I said, "It is a new light Sun armor that I found a few days ago. It's special abilities are rare to find anywhere and can keep you warm like you were on the beach on Planet 26." Amber opened it and wore it to the surprise of the abilities mostly. She asks, "So you found this huh? Armor like this people would keep as their own, yet you give it to me as if I was your girlfriend." I stopped and looked at her quickly to where my face a full bloodshot red. One thing I hate about being in a private group party is that you can see each others faces without the helmets even outside a safe-zone. Next thing I knew she just full blown laughed at me, something I haven't seen in a few hours. She explained, "Well then judging by your face you don't have a girl. Ha ha ha ha the reason I said that is because I wanted to see your look upon your face." She kept on laughing for a good five minutes and didn't notice we were at the point to where I had stopped. She calmly continued, "Okay I am sorry, now where is the last time you stopped?" I replied, "Here and the town is over there should take a few more hours or more." I pointed straight ahead for her to see the town I had saw yesterday.

She held out her hands to have her ghost appear and tired to bring out her light cycle. I stopped her and explained, "You can't the mountains winds mess up the the jets. That is why we didn't use them to get here in the first place, not to mention the snow block your sensors when riding. Even the game delays us just the right amount of time to make it towards the town around midnight for when the boss arrives if he is there." The second thing Amber tired to bring out of her ghost was a scope. She looked through it for a while and brought out a projection of what seemed like paths. "Thanks to my own abilities I have a unique item," she said, "This scope the Ultimate ghost eye, which can be used to show paths that we can take. The problem being is that it doesn't show how many enemies are on these paths. We should take this one right here." She got her fusion rifle and aimed it on the right side of the path to reveal a tunnel. Amber continued, "By the Eye's map it should be a few hours for us to get there. If I am right an hour before midnight, giving us plenty of time to admire the town after we take down the boss." She smiled and went down the tunnel, along with me right behind her being astonished with the time being 1 PM.

9 and a half hours later going down that tunnel face some high level Bomins Captains and Elites. Proving most difficult but with a lot of rare items dropped, some were on decryption while others were powerful guns and armor. With us finally blasting through a solid fake ice wall to show a clearing before entering the town, a small safe zone for those who made it this far to sit and relax for a bit. Something Amber and I took advantage of to do a bullet count, armor endurance, weapons and armor swap, and finally something to eat. I was about to eat a heated apple crystal when Amber stopped me. "Really," she asked, "Only that and nothing else? I knew you would do something like that so I packed up some warm soup for us. It is something I made from my own recipe from Ox dragon meat." When she gave me the soup it smelled a lot like menudo, and by that first bite it tasted just like that. I was hungry and amazed I scarfed it down. By her own amazement she asks, "Was it really that good? I tried to make a dish my mom would make me in IRL but I didn't know if I made it right." I replied, "It is great! Seriously I couldn't believe anyone could make menudo in here!" With her curiosity she asked again, "How do you know the dish? Menudo is something only a few people know about, and by that I mean within a culture." I explained to her that I grew up eating this during the winter time in IRL with my family and the same with her. Soon we found ourselves telling bits and pieces about our lives we had.

We were smiling and laughing about it and looked happy. We both looked at each other and the world felt still. We wanted the moment to last but we knew better. Looking at the time it was 10:50 pm. Both of us sighing we got up and pulled out our weapons of choice. "So ..."Amber said, "It is almost time to fight this boss if it is here." I loaded my weapon and replied, "It is here since there were so many monsters that blocked our path. Not to mention in a couple of hours many other High level players will be here." Amber was confused and soon got a message from the news. Before she opened it I explained, "The news there is going to have the map of how far we were before the tunnel, I gave it out for other players to get here as well. As for that entrance you made it is most likely sealed so that other players wouldn't find it as well. Point is keeping important information is pointless to have if it is not shared. Finally it took us several hours to get here, for other players it will take even more time to get here by taking the other paths.


End file.
